Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Bonds
"True friendship... shall never fade..." ~Tagline Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Bonds is a fanon made by Tellasea. It is somewhat of an AU of the Kingdom Hearts series. It is built for the Playstation Vita and Nintendo 3DS. It follows the adventures of Aria as she searches the worlds to find her sister, Joy, and her friends Ryan and Jason. Summary Aria was a regular girl living her life in Skylark Cove with her older twin sister, Joy, and their two best friends, Ryan and Jason. One day, the Heartless invaded her world and the four of them were separated. Aria found herself at Disney Castle and met Queen Minnie , who explained to her about the Heartless and the Keyblade. Though she had no keyblade, Aria still went on with her plan to find her sister and friends, even though she knew the dangers that lay ahead. The Queen, worried for her safety, asked a kayblade wielder named Marc, who is also the apprentice of King Mickey, to acompany her. As they continue on their journey, Aria and Marc discover that the simple mission to find their loved ones, will turn into a race against time to save the worlds, as well as stop an evil syndicate ploting to take over the worlds. Gameplay The gameplay of Eternal bonds is similar to that of Kingdom Hearts. There are also new additions, such as the Rage Gauge. The Rage Gauge is a gauge that fills up over time during battle and when the gauge is full, it will let the player release a devastating critical attack to the enemies by pressing either the X button (PS Vita) or the A button (Nintendo 3DS) at the right time. Other than battles, the player also has numerous puzzles to complete. Either to advance through the storyline, or to complete sidequests. These puzzles range from jigsaw and sliding puzzles to sudokus to mazes to even chess problems. The difficulty of these puzzles are determined by the type of mode the player has chosen. Worlds Skylark Cove *Aria de Symphonie *Joy de Symphonie *Jason Tramp *Ryan Shellford Disney Castle *Marc Kagayaki *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy Mysterious Tower *Yen Sid Wonderland *Alice Kingsleigh *Mad Hatter *Cheshire Cat *Red Queen *White Queen Radiant Garden *Squall "Leon" Leonhart *Yuffie Kisaragi *Aerith Gainsborough *Cid Highwind *The Gullwings Hawaii *Stitch *Lilo Pelekai *Jumba Jookiba *Pleakley *Experiment 221 (Sparky) *Gantu The Grid *Sam Flynn *Quorra *Kevin Flynn *Rinzler *CLU Olympus Coliseum *Hercules *Philoctetes "Phil" *Megara *Pegasus *Cloud Strife Temple of Naught *Skye *Toth *Lilith Beast's Castle *Beast *Belle *Cogsworth *Lumiere *Mrs. Potts *Chip *Loki Deep Jungle *Tarzan *Jane *Clayton *Terk *Kala *Kerchak Halloween Town *Jack Skellington *Sally *Oogie Boogie Land of Shadows *Seth *Nyx *Lord of Shadows Forest of Serenity *Master Luong Jien *Ayumu Kisaragi *Lance Heathrow *Rosa Bellezza *Blade de Sang End of the World *Ryan Shellford *Oni-Sama Note : More worlds will be added later on. Story Arcs The plot of Eternal Bonds concludes of various story arcs, such as: Introduction Arc: Tells about Aria's life in Skylark Cove up to her beggining her search for her friends with her new friend, Marc New Beginings Arc: Tells about Aria's journey through the worlds as well as introduces the Denizens of the Land of Shadows. Twist of Fate Arc: '''Tells about Aria's attempt at saving her friends. She also suceed in restoring the worlds, but a twist of sinister events also unfold. At the end of this arc, Marc is nominated a keyblade master, as well as Joy getting her keyblade and becoming his apprentice. Aria also leaves to train in this arc. '''Searching for Truth Arc: Tells about Marc and Joy's journey as they search the worlds for the Denizens of the Land of Shadows. Aria also appears around the middle of the arc and joins their party. It starts a year after Twist of Fate. Power of Bonds Arc: TBA Brand New Days Arc: TBA Category:Stories